


Unter dem Bett meines Sohnes

by Amurnatter



Series: Lucius x Severus - Die Unter-Reihe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Vorspiel, äh Vorwort: Lucius findet etwas Interessantes unter Dracos Bett (was hatte er da unten zu suchen?) und muss es gleich seinem allerbesten Freund Severus zeigen. Fiese Tränke, fauchende Kratzbürsten und sogar ein Ledertanga für den Mann. In diesem Twoshot gibt es alles, was das Herz begehrt.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy, Aristokrat, Schwarzmagier und ganz hohes Tier im Ministerium, suchte seinen Sohn. Und das, seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten. Das klingt erst mal nicht viel, aber ein Malfoy besaß im Allgemeinen so viel Geduld, wie in einen Fingerhut passen würde. Daher sind fünf Minuten VIEL.

Lucius brachte es nicht über sich, eine der Hauselfen auf seinen Sohn abzurichten, denn das wäre unter seiner Würde. Auch wenn es eine Menge erleichtert hätte. Stattdessen schritt er seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten UND sechszehn-siebzehn-achtzehn-usw. Sekunden jedes kleinste Detail des unteren Salons ab, indem sein Sohn gerne seine Hausaufgaben verrichtete, die er über die Ferien aufbekam.

Manchmal wenn er vermutete von einem Hauselfen beobachtet zu werden, schwang er unheilvoll, jedoch hoheitsvoll seinen Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf und donnerte: „Draco Abraxas Malfoy, wo um alles in der Welt treibst du dich wieder rum?“

Dabei zuckte jedes Mal in einer Ecke des Salons ein Wesen mit Segelohren und Tennisballaugen zusammen. Lucius drehte sich langsam und elegant um die eigene Achse, konnte aber nirgends einen blonden Schopf, der seinem so ähnlich war entdecken. 

Heimlich seufzte er tief. *Wo steckt der Wurm? Vielleicht irgendwo in seinem Zimmer?* Das Irgendwo klingt vermutlich etwas übertrieben, wenn es sich doch nur um ein einziges Zimmer handeln soll, aber bei dem Zimmer eines Malfoys, traf es zu, wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Normalerweise verbrachte Draco den Tag nie in seinem Zimmer. Auch wenn es groß genug war, um Quiddich in ihm zu spielen. Ohne Übertreibung. Lucius stiefelte die Treppe hoch, die in einen langen Korridor mündete. Am Ende des, von lauter Gemälden von Malfoy-Vorfahren überwucherten, Korridors befand sich eine Tür aus Ebenholz. Der Türknauf hatte die Form einer Schlange. 

Draco hatte sich erst geweigert, den Schlangenkopf zu akzeptieren. Er mochte Schlangen nicht so besonders, da er als kleines Kind mal beinahe einem Python als Snack gedient hatte. Hätte sein Vater damals besser aufgepasst, und nicht mit der Besitzerin rumgeturtelt, hätte der junge Malfoyspross, sicher ein anderes Verhältnis, zu diesen schönen, edlen Tieren.

Lucius drehte den Knauf um, doch es war abgeschlossen. Der Blonde schnaubte. „Was hat der Bursche denn bitteschön zu verbergen?“ War sein Sohn etwa immer noch sauer darüber, dass er ihm verboten hatte, seine Ferien allein in Paris zu verbringen? Genau darüber wollte er nämlich noch einmal mit dem Jungen reden.

Denn ihm kam zu Ohren, dass seine Frau Narzissa, von der er sich vor einem halben Jahr getrennt hatte, durchaus einverstanden war, mit Dracos kleinem Ausflug. Damit Lucius seinen Sohn nicht an seine Schlampe von Ex-Ehefrau verlor, musste er schnell handeln.

Darum nahm er seinen Spazierstock und gleichzeitig Zauberstab zur Hand. Mit einem kleinen Zauber, war das Türschloss geöffnet, aber die Tür selber ließ sich immer noch nicht aufmachen. Entschlossen raffte er seinen Umhang zusammen und rammte (nicht sehr elegant und aristokratisch) seine breiten Schultern gegen die Tür. 

Im Kampf gegen seine Ex, nahm ein Mann Vieles in Kauf. Auch einen blauen Fleck auf seiner Pfirsichhaut. Die Tür sprang auf und ließ Lucius endlich eintreten…auch wenn es im Allgemeinen eher ein Einfallen war. Uuuuund…PLUMS!

Lucius rappelte sich mühsam auf. *Na warte, Bürschchen. Nur weil du deine Mutter hinter dir und deinen Machenschaften steht und dir das Händchen hält, lasse ich dennoch nicht alles mit mir machen. Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, dann kümmerst du dich um diese vermaledeite Tür!*

Auf einmal wurde es feucht auf seinem Haupt. Lucius sah nach oben. Mit dem Öffnen der Tür, hatte er einen Abwehrzauber in Gang gesetzt, der jetzt eine Phiole, mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit über ihm ausschüttete.

Lucius sah noch, wie das Zimmer immer größer wurde, dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum. Aber halt! Er wurde nicht ohnmächtig, sondern verschwand nur in der plötzlich viel zu weiten Robe. Gott sei Dank hatte er noch etwas drunter, dass seltsamerweise mitschrumpfte. Erst dann, fiel er in Ohnmacht.

Als er wieder aufwachte, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. *Also entweder bin ich geschrumpft worden…oder Dracos Zimmer ist gewachsen.* In der Zaubererwelt wäre beides möglich, aber Lucius Malfoy war tatsächlich auf läppische 10 Zentimeter geschrumpft. Nun war er nur noch 9 ½ Zentimeter größer als der Penis von Wurmschwanz. Wie erniedrigend.

*Was hat dieses blonde, kleine Muttersöhnchen mit mir gemacht? Oh ho, da vorn ist ein Zettel. Nach einem Fußmarsch, der ihm vorkam wie von hier nach Afrika, sich aber nur um eine Strecke von einem Meter handelte, (nicht außer Acht lassend, die ganzen Socken-und Unterhosengebirge, die ihm das Vorankommen erheblich erschwerten) kam er endlich am gewünschtem Zielort, dem Zettel, an.

(A/N das war eben einer der längsten Sätze, die ich je geschrieben habe)

Auf dem Pergament stand, mit ordentlicher, draconischer Handschrift:

Hallo Daddylein,

na, wie gefällt es dir, so klein zu sein, dass du nicht alleine nach Paris reisen kannst? Muss bestimmt deprimierend sein und dein Ego, vom Ausmaß ganz Europas, auf die Größe, in der du dich gerade durch mein Zimmer quälst, schrumpfen, habe ich Recht? Weißt du nun, wie ich mich fühle?  
Unterdrückt.  
Ausgenutzt.  
Ungeliebt.  
Merlin sei Dank, habe ich ja noch Mum. Viel Spaß mit meinem Haustier, ihr werdet bestimmt die allerbesten Freunde, solange er nicht auf die Idee kommt dich zu fressen.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Dein Sohn

P.S Das Gegenmittel befindet sich in meiner Schultasche, auf der anderen Seite meines Zimmers.

P.P.S Mach nicht Severus für den Trank verantwortlich, er weiß von nichts. Ich habe ihm den Trank geklaut. 

Lucius Augen weiteten sich. *Daher weht also der Wind. Ganz klar, er möchte wirklich unbedingt nach Paris. Nun, das hätte sich noch einrichten lassen…WENN ER MICH NICHT GESCHRUMPF HÄTTE!!! Und was meinte er mit seinem neuen Haustier?*

Ein leises Miauen löste ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Lucius schaute auf, direkt in die gelben Augen einer Perserkatze. *Aha*, dachte sich der Miniaristokrat. *Die war mit neuem Haustier gemeint. Oh ja, wir werden bestimmt die allerbesten Freunde.*

„AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mit einem lauten Schrei, stürzte sich Lucius in einen der Sockenberge. Ein Fauchen drang, durch die vielen Socken, gedämpft an sein Ohr. Er grub sich einen regelrechten Schacht, in Mount- Stinkesocke, um den Krallen, Zähnen und Haaren (Lucius war allergisch gegen Katzen, vor allem gegen Perserkatzen) des Wollknäul vertilgenden Ungeheuers zu entkommen.

Während das Fellmonster noch mit Sockendurchstöbern beschäftig war, schlich sich Lucius, immer wieder im Schutz eines Kleiderbergs verschwindend, immer näher an Dracos Schultasche heran. Er kam nicht sehr schnell, voran, da seine Beine kürzer waren als Streichhölzer, aber Hauptsache, er würde seine normale Größe wieder erlangen, damit er seinem Sohn die Eingeweide rausreißen und als Halsschmuck tragen konnte. *Oh ja, Rache ist groß!*

Ein bedrohliches Schnurren hinter ihm, machte Lucius darauf aufmerksam, dass wenn er sich nicht sofort beeilen würde, er nicht mehr zur Gelegenheit kam, seinem Sohn die Ohren abzuschneiden und auf seinem feigen Arsch wieder anzunähen. Er machte einen gewagten Hechtsprung und entkam so ganz knapp einer fiesen Kralle, die dringend eine Pediküre nötig hatte.

Im Zickzack rannte er vor der drohenden, flauschigen Gefahr davon. Mit einem letzten erschöpften Atemzug, gelang es ihm einen Endspurt einzulegen und sicher und wohlbehalten unter Dracos Bett zu schlüpfen. Die Katze angelte noch ein bisschen nach ihm, dann zog sie sich murrend zurück.

Lucius versuchte erstmal wieder zu Atem und Würde zu kommen, doch nur das Seitenstechen konnte er loswerden, jedoch nicht die Schande, kleiner zu sein als die Ohrringe seiner Exfrau. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Bild, auf dem er stand. Er hatte es schon mal bei Narzissa gesehen, aber es waren keine Ohrringe.

*Draco, du Schlingel. Vergnügst dich hier mit Pornomagazinen. Tz tz, was habe ich nur für einen unartigen Sohn*, schmunzelte das Malfoyoberhaupt, die Wut über seine unfreiwillige Schrumpfung, war wie weggeblasen und wurde von unbändigem Stolz ersetzt.

*Schnüff. Mein Sohn ist erwachsen geworden. Keine Zweifel mehr, wer alt genug für solche Lektüre ist, ist auch alt genug um allein zu verreisen.* Er betrachtete noch ein bisschen das Bild einer 90-60-90 Granate, dann kroch er vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervor und eilte schnellstmöglich zu Dracos Schultasche. Wie wild zerrte er an dem Reisverschluss, bis dieser endlich aufging.

Er kroch in die Tasche hinein und fischte eine Phiole, mit blauem Inhalt hervor. Er machte den Stöpsel ab und trank die maiskornkleine Phiole in einem Zug leer. Die Katze hatte ihn inzwischen wieder bemerkt, doch bevor sie über Lucius herfallen konnte, war er schon größer als sie. 

Und er wuchs weiter, während die Katze ihn mit ungläubigen, enttäuschten Blicken beobachtete. Ja ja, Lucius war wirklich ein Typ zum Vernaschen. Als er seine normale Größe wieder erreicht hatte, packte er das fauchende, sich sträubende Etwas am Nackenfell und flüsterte ihr genüsslich ins Ohr: „Sei froh, dass wir nicht in China oder so sind, sonst hätte ich dich jetzt an ein Spezialitätenrestaurant gestiftet. Fressen oder Gefressen werden, das ist Business, Baby. HATSCHI!“

Seine Katzenhaarallergie war wirklich schlimm. Er schleuderte den Roh-Perserteppich aufs Bett. Dann zog er einige der Schmuddelheftchen unter eben diesem hervor und verließ den Raum wieder, nicht ohne noch einer Hauselfe zu befehlen, den Raum aufzuräumen und zu säubern.

„Severus, schau mal, was ich unter Dracos Bett gefunden habe.“ Mit spitzbübischem Grinsen im Gesicht, stürmte Lucius Malfoy das Zimmer seines besten Freundes, welches dieser immer bewohnte wenn er bei den Malfoys zu Besuch war.

„Was hattest du denn unter dem Bett deines Sohnes zu suchen?“, fragte Severus desinteressiert, während er weiter im Tagespropheten herumblätterte. „Eigentlich habe ich ja Draco gesucht.“, verteidigte sich der Aristokrat.

„Und du dachtest, du findest ihn…unter seinem Bett?“ Severus sah auf und legte die Zeitung beiseite. „Zufälligerweise weiß ich, wo Draco steckt. Und zwar nicht unterm Bett, im Schrank oder oben auf seinem Kronleuchter. Er ist mit seiner Mutter einkaufen gegangen.“

„Was! Diese Schlange hätte mir ruhig Bescheid sagen können, dass sie ihn mitnimmt, ich hab war einem Herzinfarkt nahe, weil ich Draco nicht finden konnte.“ Lucius schmollte kurz, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

„Das heißt, wir sind jetzt ganz allein?“, fragte Lucius lauernd. Severus nickte, leicht unsicher. *Was hat Lucius jetzt wieder vor?* Der Blonde kicherte unmalfoylike. „Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich möchte dir nur etwas zeigen. DA!“

Er drückte Severus eine Zeitschrift in die Hand. Als Severus sie ansah, sprangen ihn förmlich zwei Doppel-Ds ins Auge. „Ein Pornomagazin? Wo hat Draco denn sowas her. Igitt, das ist ja ganz klebrig.“ Angewidert hielt er das Heftchen nur mit den Fingerspitzen am Rand fest, so weit wie möglich von sich weg.

Lucius schnappte es ihm wieder aus der Hand. „Ach, jetzt hab dich nicht so, Du warst doch auch mal jung. Hattest du nie, eines solcher Schmuddel-Heftchen unterm Bett, he?“ Severus´ Teint verfärbte sich ins Blassrosa. Lucius lachte schallend auf.

Er ließ sich neben Severus fallen, überschlug die Beine und schlug die Zeitschrift auf. Severus blätterte peinlich berührt weiter in seinem Tagespropheten. Eine Zeit lang lasen sie schweigend Nebeneinader, dann stieß Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Schau dir das an. Das würde ich nicht für alles Geld der Welt tragen. Na gut, kein guter Vergleich, ich besitze ja sowieso fast das ganze Geld der Welt.“ Nach kurzem Zögern riskierte Severus einen Blick und schloss schnell und mit den Nerven am Ende die Augen.

*Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.* Die Zeitschrift, die Lucius in Händen hielt, war Werbung für einen Erotikshop. Es gab dort Sexspielzeug, Rollenspielbekleidung und Dessous…für Frau UND Mann. Und Lucius musste ihm ausgerechnet einen Ledertanga für den Mann zeigen.

Sein Freund kicherte. „Ich stell mir dich gerade in so einem Teil vor. Gut, das ist übertrieben, ich versuche es, aber es ist einfach unmöglich, wenn man nicht explodieren möchte. Wieso stellst du dich so an? Hast wohl noch nicht so viele Erfahrungen.“  
Severus durchbohrte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick. 

„Oh nein, mit solchen Halloweenkostümen für unter die Gürtellinie habe ich keinerlei Erfahrungen.“ Lucius schlug das Heft zu und sah ihn grinsend an. „Und wie steht´s mit Frauen?“

„Auch mit Frauen, habe ich keinerlei Erfahrung.“ Er warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu. „D…du bist schwul? Wir kennen uns seit unserer Schulzeit in Hogwarts und du hast mir dieses kleine, aber feine Detail deiner Persönlichkeit verschwiegen?“

Lucius wurde immer hysterischer. „Macht es irgendeinen Unterschied für dich?“, fragte Severus leise. Lucius verstummte. Nach einiger Zeit, schaffte er es endlich wieder den Mund aufzumachen. „Hast du geglaubt, ich hätte ein Problem mit deiner Sexualität? Severus, wir sind beste Freunde, es ist für mich nicht wichtig, ob du es mit Weiblein oder…Männlein treibst.“

Er schluckte hart. Eisiges Schweigen. Die Temperatur im Raum sank auf gefühlte -2000 Grad. Zögernd begann Severus das Schweigen zu brechen. „Du…es ist dir also egal? Du findest es nicht schlimm, dass ich mit Frauen nichts anzufangen weiß?“

Lucius schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten. Es ist nur ein kleiner Schock…okay, es ist ein großer Schock, ich habe immer gedacht, du liebst nur Lily.“ Severus verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Lily ist wie eine Schwester für mich gewesen. Ich habe sie immer geliebt, aber nicht so.“

Wieder Schweigen. Gefühlte -5000 Grad. „Du, Severus.“, fragte Lucius unschuldig. „Was denn?“Der Blonde holte tief Luft. „Wie ist es…mit einem Mann zu schlafen?“ Die Augen des Tränkemeisters blitzten gefährlich auf. „Finde es heraus.“ Lucius zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann warf er alle Zweifel über Bord.

Er beugte sich vor und berührte mit seinen Lippen, die seines besten Freundes. Sie waren etwas rauer, als die von Narzissa oder von anderen Frauen und er schmeckte würziger. Lucius gefiel der Geschmack und er wollte mehr davon.

Noch etwas zurückhaltend, schob er seine Zunge durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen Severus´ Mund. Bevor er sich jedoch ganz hineinschlängeln konnte, war die Bewohnerin der fremden Höhle schon zur Stelle und vertrieb ihn wieder. Spielerisch kämpften sie um die Oberhand, wie es echte Slytherins tun.

Doch schließlich, weil es Lucius erstes Mal mit einem Mann war, gab Severus nach und ließ sich von dem Blonden ausräubern. Lucius spürte eine feingliedrige Hand seinen Rücken auf und abfahren. Er löste sich wieder von Severus. „Ähm, wir sitzen immer noch auf deinem Sofa, könnten wir, bevor es richtig zur Sache geht, erst mal den Standpunkt wechseln und uns in dein Bett begeben?“

Severus murrte kurz, stand aber auf und zog Lucius mit auf die Beine. Er ließ Lucius´ Handgelenk gar nicht erst los, sondern zerrte ihn gleich weiter in sein Schlafzimmer und warf ihn aufs Bett. Lucius war mit dem dominanten Verhalten seines Bettgenossen etwas überfordert.

Normalerweise war er immer Derjenige, der im Bett den Ton angab. Aber diesmal sollte alles ganz anders sein. Sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann und es würde bestimmt genauso aufregend sein, wie sein erstes Mal generell.

Severus war sein bester Freund und das schon lange. Er vertraute ihm blind, also warum ihm nicht die Führung überlassen? Aber das hieße auch… „Severus?“, flüsterte er, während der Andere damit beschäftigt war, sie beide auszuziehen. „Hmm?“, machte er abgelenkt.

„Ich…wird es wehtun, ich meine…“ Die Ablenkung verschwand augenblicklich und Severus konzentrierte sich augenblicklich wieder auf Lucius. „Am Anfang, aber nur ein kleines Bisschen. Danach ist es wirklich sehr schön.“

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen. „Du bist der, mit der Erfahrung, also werde ich dir mal glauben.“ Severus lächelte. „Wieso Erfahrung? Ich war noch nie Unten.“ Lucius wurde es augenblicklich wieder mulmig zu Mute. Severus, der das bemerkte, fing seine Lippen wieder mit einem vernebelnden Kuss ein.

Lucius hatte es kaum bemerkt, aber als Severus und er sich wieder voneinander lösten, waren sie Beide nackt. Lucius hatte seinen Freund schon mehrere Male nackt gesehen, aber noch nicht in so einer Situation. Sein Körper bebte vor Erregung und seine Lippen waren vom Kuss leicht geschwollen.

Lucius strich mit den Händen über die leicht behaarte Brust. *Ganz anders, als der Oberkörper einer Frau. Viel muskulöser.* Seine Hände wanderten neugierig über das unerforschte, fremde Terrain und auch Severus blieb nicht untätig. 

Lucius hatte sich nie viel Zeit fürs Vorspiel und Petting genommen, aber jetzt wollte er diesen Körper genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen. Und unter die Zunge. Severus lag neben ihm und er hatte vollen Zugriff auf dessen Vorderseite. Er streichelte, leckte und biss in jedes Stück Haut, dass ihm zu nahe kam.

Er wollte noch gar nicht von Severus verwöhnt werden, auch wenn er sonst immer sehr egoistisch im Bett vorging. Er wollte forschen. Severus ließ ihn gewähren, streichelte nur abwesend über die blonden Haare des Malfoys.

Als dieser sich über Severus´ Bauchnabel hermachte, entdeckte aus dem Augenwinkel die verführerisch glänzende Eichel seines schwarzhaarigen Freundes. Zuerst hatte er noch leichte Scheu, den anderen Mann auch nur da zu berühren, doch als er das kehlige Stöhnen hörte, traute er sich sogar, die ersten Lusttropfen von dem Schaft zu lecken. 

Dafür wurde er mit noch mehr Gestöhne und sogar mit einem leisen Schrei belohnt. Es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

Frauen klangen beim Sex immer wie diese kleinen Hunde, diese Fußhupen, wenn man manchmal ausversehen, immer öfter mit Absicht auf sie drauftrat. Hysterisch, quietschig und abtörnend. Doch die Geräusche aus Severus´ Mund, ließen dessen Oberkörper vibrieren und das löste bei Lucius wahre Stromstöße in der Leistengegend aus.

„Na, genug geforscht?“, fragte Severus nach längerer Zeit, die er sich verwöhnen ließ. Seine Stimme klang wie eine Mischung aus einem Brummen und einem Summen. Lucius kam mit aufgestütztem Ellenbogen in Augenhöhe mit Severus zum Liegen.

„Ich denke schon.“ Severus strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Dann leg dich hin.“ Lucius kam der Aufforderung sofort nach. Gespannt beobachtete er Severus, der sich geschmeidig aufrichtete und sich zwischen seine Beine drängte.

*Das geht mir etwas zu schnell* Unbehaglich verkrampfte er seine ganze Köperhaltung, doch der Schwarzhaarige beruhigte ihn mit nur einem Blick. Denn jetzt war er es, der den Anderen erkunden wollte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Lucius unter den geschickten Händen räkelte und vor aufkeimender Lust stöhnte. „Du…bist sehr geschickt. Hast du das schon sehr oft getan.“ Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, da er die Zähne aufeinanderbiss um nicht das ganze Haus in Grund und Boden zu schreien.

„Ja, schon ein paar Mal. Verkrampf dich nicht so, schrei es raus.“ Lange konnte Lucius nicht mehr durchhalten. Severus hatte gerade begonnen, sein Glied zu massieren. Nebenbei bearbeitete er mit Zunge, Zähnen und Lippen seine eine Brustwarze, mit der freien Hand die andere.

Auf einmal verschwand die Hand von seinem besten Stück und wanderte zu den runden Pobacken auf der anderen Seite. Zuerst knetete er sie gründlich durch, Lucius kam sich vor, wie Kuchenteig oder so. Dann verschwanden seine Finger im Tal zwischen den beiden Backen.

Lucius schrie zum ersten Mal, als Severus mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Er ließ ihm kaum Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, denn schon zog er ihn wieder raus, was ein noch intensiveres Gefühl hervorbrachte und Lucius wieder aufschreien ließ.

Severus genoss die Schreie und alle anderen Geräusche, die er dem Malfoy entlockte, als sich drei seiner Finger nach und nach in Lucius schlichen und ihn weiteten. Dabei sah er dem Blonden die ganze Zeit in die sturmgrauen Augen. 

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir Beide mal miteinander schlafen würden.“, sinnierte er. Schon lange hatte er von Lucius´ Nippeln abgelassen und kümmerte sich ausschließlich um die südliche Region.

„Denkst du ich?“, gab Lucius zwischen Stöhnen und Schreien von sich. Er bekam kaum noch genug Luft, weswegen er hechelte, statt zu atmen. Severus lachte dunkel auf. „Wie auch immer. Ich denke, du bist bereit für mich. Nicht wahr?“

Lucius konnte nur nicken. Er konnte nicht genug Luft zum Sprechen aufbringen. Severus positionierte sich vor Lucius. Er nahm seine Beine und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Der blonde Aristokrat hatte verdammt lange Beine. Mit der einen Hand strich er geistesabwesend über Lucius´ Bauch, mit der Anderen kramte er aus seinem Nachtisch nach Gleitgel.

Als Lucius die Tube sah, musste er trotz chronischen Luftmangels lachen. „Was ist?“, fragte Severus verwundert. „Nichts. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du Gleitgel in Griffnähe hast.“ Severus senkte den Blick. „Nun ja…jetzt wo du dich von deiner Frau getrennt hast, war ich immer in Alarmbereitschaft.“

Lucius traf die zweite Offenbarung seines besten Freundes wie ein Blitz. Da der Blitz immer vor dem Donner kam, dauerte es eine Weile, bis er Severus wie vom Donner gerührt anstarren konnte. „Darum hast du dich geweigert, bei meiner Hochzeit mit Narzissa den Trauzeugen zu machen.“

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, eine kindische Geste, die er seit der zweiten Klasse nicht mehr gemacht hatte, und nickte knapp. Lucius holte tief Luft, was dank seiner akrobatischen Meisterleistung leider nicht ganz hinhaute.

Er hob eine Hand und streichelte über Severus´ Wange. „Können wir über etwas Festes später reden? Jetzt…jetzt…nimm mich endlich.“ Severus zögerte kurz, dann musste er einfach über das Verhalten seines besten Freundes lächeln. 

*Er war schon immer sehr flexibel. Ein weiterer Grund, weswegen ich ihn seit unserer ersten Begegnung liebe.* Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und drang mit einem Mal in Lucius ein. Lucius schnappte unkontrolliert nach Luft und krallte sich in das Bettlaken.

Ja, Severus hatte einiges an Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet und hatte sofort den richtigen Winkel getroffen. Jetzt allerdings verharrte er in der Position, in der er sich befand, um Lucius genug Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

„Tat es weh?“, fragte er scheinheilig, da er genau wusste, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Lucius knurrte ungehalten. „Überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt lass dieses Wischiwaschi und beweg dich endlich!“ Severus hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, da sein Körper automatsch dem Befehl des Blonden befolgte.

Zuerst bewegte er sich langsam und vorsichtig, doch er bemerkte an Lucius´ Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihm das gar nicht so recht war. Severus erhöhte Tempo und Kraft der Stöße, sodass Lucius fast durch die Wand gehämmert wurde.

Solche Gefühle hatte Lucius noch nicht erlebt. Dieser Sex war so anders, als der mit Narzissa. ER war sowieso ganz anders, als mit jeder anderen Frau, denn er schlief hier auch mit einem MANN. Etwas, was er sich nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte.

*Verrückt, wie das Leben so spielt.*, konnte er noch denken, bevor er heftiger als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben kam. Nach weiteren zwei Stößen, entlud sich auch Severus und Lucius konnte den Samen des Anderen in sich spüren, während sein Eigener langsam seinen Bauch hinunterfloss.

Severus zog sich aus ihm zurück und schlang seine Arme kurz um ihn. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und robbte ein Stück zurück. Lucius sah ihn prüfend an. Severus schloss ergeben die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich.“

Lucius betrachtete den Anderen eine Weile, dann gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Und ich werde dich lieben lernen.“ Sie warfen sich die Decke über und schliefen fast zeitgleich ein.

Nach drei Stunden erholsamen Schlummern, wurden sie von einem Schrei geweckt. Draco stand im Türrahmen und schaute mit handtellergroßen Augen von einem zum Anderen. „Vater…Onkel Sev, was…“, stotterte er und lief dann puterrot an.

Lucius saß sofort kerzengerade im Bett. „Draco, erzähl es bitte nicht deiner Mutter.“ Severus nickte zustimmend, es wäre ihm mehr als unangenehm, wenn Narzissa davon erfuhr, denn diese hatte keine Skrupel und eine schmutzige Affäre mit einem vom Tagespropheten.

Draco sah noch ein wenig geschockt aus, dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus. „Wie wär´s damit. Ich verrate Mutter nicht, dass ihr was miteinander habt, und ihr behaltet dafür für euch, was sich unter meinem Bett verbirgt.“

Lucius und Severus waren einverstanden. Draco winkte ihnen noch einmal fröhlich zu und verließ dann pfeifend das Schlafzimmer. Draußen schnappte er sich seine Schmuddelheftchen vom Sofa und ging damit in sein Zimmer um… nun ja.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fiel Lucius auf Anhieb wieder ein, was dieser mit ihm angestellt hatte. Er wollte ihn zwar nach Paris reisen lassen, aber so ganz ungeschoren, sollte er ihm nicht davonkommen.

„Severus? Ist dir aufgefallen, dass einer deiner Schrumpftränke verschwunden ist?“ Der Tränkemeister hob überrascht den Kopf, den er eben noch auf Lucius´ Brust liegen hatte. „Nein. Hast du dir einen davon genommen?“ Lucius schüttelte einmal leicht den Kopf. „Ich nicht, aber Draco.“

„Was hat er damit gemacht?“, fragte Severus, etwas träge vom Dösen. Der Blonde wurde so rot, wie seine vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber diesen Diebstahl kannst du doch nicht auf dir sitzen lassen! Du musst dich an ihm rächen.“

Severus drehte sein Gesicht in Kissen und ein gedämpftes Lachen war zu hören. „Er hat ihn an dir angewandt, stimmt´s, oder habe ich Recht?“

„Und eine Katze hat er auch auf mich gehetzt. Trotz meiner schlimmen Allergie.“, beschwerte sich Lucius grummelnd. Das Kissen bebte, von Severus´ Gelächter. „Wirst du mich nun rächen und meine verlorene Ehre wiederherstellen?“

Der Tränkemeister antwortete trocken: „Was man nicht hat, kann man auch nicht verlieren, Lucius. Keine Sorge, ich misch deinem Jungen ein Abführmittel oder so ins Essen.“ Lucius sah ihn entsetzt an. „WAS! Das kannst du meinem Sohn doch nicht antun.“

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. Genau mit dieser Antwort hatte er gerechnet. Auch wenn Lucius es nicht offen zeigte, Draco war für ihn das Wichtigste, dass es auf dieser Welt für ihn gab, obwohl er ihn von einer Frau geboren bekam, die er noch nie hatte ausstehen können. 

„Draco hat jetzt also eine Katze?“, fragte Severus unvermittelt und gähnte herzhaft. Lucius, von dem Themenumschwung erst etwas verwirrt, nickte. „Na, dann könntest du doch einen Trank gegen Allergien gebrauchen? Ich habe ein kleines Experiment am Laufen, das dir bei diesem Problem helfen könnte.“

„Äh…ja schon, natürlich gern…aber. Hast du es denn schon getestet?“ Severus verneinte. „Nein, aber ich könnte es ja an dir testen. Machst du mit, oder nicht?“ Lucius zögerte. „Ist es gefährlich?“ Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir es ausprobiert haben.“ Lucius schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Jetzt hör mal. Nur weil ich mit dir geschlafen habe, heißt das jetzt nicht, dass ich mein Leben für dich riskiere.“ Severus´ Blick wurde sanft, ein schlechtes Omen. „Du hast schon, bevor du mit mir geschlafen hast, mehrere Male dein Leben für mich in Gefahr gebracht.“

*Args, jetzt hat er mich. Eule an mich selbst, Severus + sanfter Blick = seeehr schlechtes Omen.* „Einverstanden, du darfst dein neuestes Gepansche an mir ausprobieren.“ Severus sah ihn verwundert an. „Woher willst du wissen, ob es sich bei dem Experiment um einen Trank handelt?“

„Nun, du bist ein begnadeter Tränkemeister und…handelt es sich etwa nicht um einen Trank?“ Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Doch, tut es, aber es geht hier ums Prinzip. Es hätte auch etwas Anderes sein können.“

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Das ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin, dass du schwul bist, du bist manchmal zickiger als Nazissa es gewesen ist.“ 

„Die Sexualorientierung hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich bin nun mal als Arsch geboren worden. Das hat mein Vater gleich bemerkt, hat gleich versucht mich umzubringen.“ Lucius murrte: „Jetzt hack nicht dauernd darauf herum. Dein Vater war vor seiner Alkoholsucht ein liebevoller Vater. Er hat dich nicht aus Absicht fallen lassen.“

„Ist ja schon gut. Wenn du fertig damit bist, meinen Vater anzuhimmeln, dann zieh dich an, wir apparieren in fünf Minuten nach Hogwarts.“ Zufrieden klappte Lucius die Decke zur Seite. „Habe gerade einen richtigen Vorteil an Sex mit Männern entdeckt. Narzissa hätte nach solch einem Erlebnis erst mal mindestens vier Stunden im Bad verbracht.“

„Und genützt hat es nie.“, meinte Severus und zog sich seine Robe über. „Ich kann dir noch viele weitere Vorteile nennen. Männer wollen danach nicht noch reden, sondern schlafen fast sofort danach mit dir ein.“ Lucius stimmte ihm zu.

„Das Mädchen, mit dem ich mein erstes Mal hatte, hat nach dem Sex nur gelabert, während ich schon fast geschlafen habe. Hat nur von Hochzeit und tonnenweise Kindern gesprochen. Nun, das Ergebnis sitzt jetzt in seinem Zimmer und schaut sich Schmuddelheftchen an.“

„Wie romantisch.“, höhnte Severus, bevor sie apparierten. Danach ritt Severus weiter auf Lucius herum (A/N Hm, wenn man das erste Kapitel so liest, könnte man diesen Satz jetzt falsch verstehen)

„Die Frau, die dir dein erstes Mal beschert hat, wurde gleichzeitig zu deiner Lebensgefährtin...von der du dich hast scheiden lassen, weil sie versucht hat dich zu ermorden.“ Lucius schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Was bildet sich dieses Flittchen ein? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich mit Muggelkram nicht so gut auskenne, bin schließlich kein Wiesel, aber selbst ich weiß, mit Fönen sollte man nicht gemeinsam baden gehen.“

Severus blieb mitten auf dem Gang in die Kerker stehen, drehte sich um und gab Lucius einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Merlin sei Dank.“, lächelte er. „Jaaa… wenn ich bedenke, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass wir Beide jetzt hier in einem Korridor stehen und knutschen. Verrückt.“

„So ziemlich. Du solltest Draco mehr Taschengeld geben, als Dank dafür, dass er heimlich Pornozeitschriften liest, ohne die wir beide niemals zusammengekommen wären.“ Severus drehte sich ruckartig um und schritt weiter zum Labor. Lucius beeilte sich, ihm hinterherzukommen. 

„Du hast in Malfoy Manor doch auch ein eigenes Labor, was veranlasst dich, dieses hier in Hogwarts zu benutzen. Severus sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete: „Der kurze Weg zum Krankenflügel, Darling.“ Lucius schluckte hart.

Im Labor angekommen, zog sich Lucius einen Stuhl heran, während Severus in der Vorratskammer verschwand. Als das Malfoyoberhaupt sich setzten wollte, stieß er einen kleinen Schrei aus und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist, Lucius?“, ertönte Severus´ Stimme von Nebenan. „Ich glaube, ich bin mit meinem Hintern zu nah, an eine der Feuerstellen unter den Kesseln gekommen. Mein Hintern brennt, als hätten die Weasleszwillinge eins ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Feuerwerke unter ihm gezündet.“

Er erntete nur ein hämisches Lachen. „Tja, du wolltest es auf die harte Tour. Aber keine Sorge, in zwei drei Tagen kannst du wieder halbwegs schmerzfrei sitzen.“ Der Blonde versuchte sein Hinterteil in eine weniger schmerzfreie Position zu drehen. Vergebens. Darum stand er auf und lehnte sich an eins der Regale.

„Vielen Dank, für nichts!“, rief er der Vorratskammer zu. „Ein wenig Mitleid eines guten Freundes, kann nichts ersetzten“, flötete es zurück. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Experiment? Muss ich dabei sitzen?“, fragte er zum Schluss leicht panisch.

Severus kam mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand durch die Tür geschritten. „Meinetwegen kannst du auch einen Kopfstand machen und mit den Füßen wackeln, Hauptsache du trinkst den hier.“ Lucius blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Severus war schon immer recht…speziell. Das hatte Lucius damals ganz besonders an dem kleinen, blassen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen fasziniert, er war wandelbar wie ein Chamäleon. *Eben im Bett, hat er sich noch an mich geschmiegt, jetzt versucht er schon mich zu töten. Genau wie Narzissa, wird man mich denn so schnell Leid? Apropos…* 

„Severus, seit wann liebst du mich schon.“ Er hatte das Liebesgeständnis nicht vergessen und das, obwohl es unmittelbar nach dem Sex erfolgte. In der Zeitspanne zwischen „Nach dem Sex“ und „Nach dem Schlafen“ vergaß er sonst immer alles.

Severus versteifte sich sichtlich. Er wand sich unter Lucius Blick, was dieser wortlos mit ansah. *Severus hat nie gerne über Gefühle, außer Ekel, gesprochen. Genau wie ich, normalerweise. Tja, einen Malfoy muss man einfach gern haben und da er mir in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist…*  
„Wie lange kennst du mich schon?“, fragte Severus unvermittelt. Lucius musste nicht lange überlegen. „Seit deinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wir haben uns gleich nach der Häusereinteilung angefreundet.“  
„Da hast du deine Antwort.“ Er hantierte, ohne Lucius weiter zu beachten, an einem Kessel herum, was Lucius Zeit gab, ihn ungehindert zu beobachten. *Jep, er ist mir in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Geradezu liebenswert wie ein Malfoy. Das Sprichwort kennt ja jeder. Ich denke schon, dass ich darüber hinwegsehen kann, dass er ein Kerl ist und ihn lieben lernen werde. Es sei denn, er vergiftet mich mit einem seiner Gesöffs. Ich würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er mich ausversehen umbringt.*

„Was genau wird dieser Trank eigentlich bewirken?“, fragte Lucius beiläufig. Severus zuckte die Schultern. Lucius seufzte. „Und was SOLLTE er bewirken?“ Severus besah sich noch einmal die Farbe des Trankes, dann nahm er eine Schöpfkeller davon und füllte sie in die mitgebrachte Phiole um.

„Er macht dich unempfindlich gegen jede Allergie. Nachdem du diesen Trank hier getrunken hast, solltest du mit einer Horde von Katzen in einem Muggeleinmannzelt übernachten können, ohne die kleinsten Beschwerden.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Lucius war nicht ganz überzeugt. „Was passiert, wenn der Trank fehl schlägt?“ Severus funkelte ihn böse an. „Wie kommst du auf die absurde Idee, etwas an meinem selbsterfundenen Trank, könnte schief gehen?“ *Ähm…Erfahrung?*, dachte Lucius, traute sich aber nur zu sagen: „Nur mal so angenommen.“

„Dann…“, begann Severus zu überlegen „…wächst dir vermutlich ein dritter, nicht entfernbarer Arm.“ Lucius nickte. „Das Übliche also.“ *Außer, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben und wir uns ab und zu küssen, ist immer noch alles beim Alten. Er bringt mich mit seinen Tränken fast um und ich treibe ihn in den Wahnsinn*

„Nun gib mir schon endlich den Trank.“ Ergeben streckte Lucius die Hand nach dem Trank aus. Was tut man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund und neuerdings Geliebten. Severus reichte ihm den Trank und Lucius spülte ihm mit einem Schluck runter. Es schmeckte genauso widerlich wie sonst.

„Igitt, Severus, warum müssen deine Getränke nur immer so ekelig schmecken?“, würgte er. Angesprochener hob schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue. „Meine Tränke sollen ja auch eine Wirkung erzielen und nicht deinen Geschmacksknospen imponieren.“

„Tja, aber der Trank scheint nicht zu wirken. Warum muss er dann trotzdem wie alte Tennissocken, gepaart mit nassem Hund, schmecken. Habe ich jetzt Mundgeruch?“ Severus trat nah an ihn heran und küsste ihn hart. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er sich wieder von dem sündigen Mund und sagte: „Ohhh ja. Und es kann noch ein bisschen dauern, bis die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzt. Wollen wir die Zeit bis dahin sinnvoll nutzen?“

Seine Hand fand den Weg auf den Hintern des Blonden, der schob sie aber wieder weg. „Vergiss es. Du musst warten, bis ich wieder anständig sitzen kann, bevor ich dich da wieder ranlasse.“ Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Wer nicht will, der hat schon.“ 

„Und wie ich schon habe! Ich habe solche Schmerzen, die reichen um mindestens zehn Masochisten damit zu versorgen.“ Lucius wusste, er übertrieb maßlos, aber sich der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben, um Severus zu ärgern, nahm er billigend in Kauf.

Auf einmal breitete sich ein seltsames, angenehmes Kribbeln in ihm aus, ähnlich dem, des Imperius. „Was zum…ich glaube Severus, ich muss auf die zusätzliche Maniküre meiner dritten Hand verzichten, der Trank scheint zu wirken. Na los, halt mir ne Katze vor die Nase.“

Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er verwandelte einen Kupferkessel in eine schwarze Katze, die er Lucius auf den Schoß setzte. Das kleine, schwarze Ding kuschelte sich sofort an den Malfoy und schnurrte wie ein Motorboot. Lucius verzog das Gesicht.

Severus kräuselte nur die Lippen. „Währ dir der dritte Arm lieber…mein Lieber?“ Lucius grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Das etwas, welches er grummelte, ließ die Katze zusammenzucken.

„Gut, ich denke, das reicht.“, schmunzelte der Tränkemeister und verwandelte die Katze zurück in einen Kessel. „War das denn wirklich nötig, Severus?“, fragte Lucius anklagend. Severus legte den Kopf schief. Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Du…Giftmischer.“

 

Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Nach fünf Minuten wurde Lucius dann doch weichgeklopft, von Severus´ anklagenden Blick. „Ach, jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt. Dein Trank hat doch funktioniert. Komm, lass uns zurück ins Manor apparieren, mein Hintern tut fast gar nicht mehr weh.“

Ende?


End file.
